


YOU SHOT YOUR WAY BACK INTO MY HEART

by GlassesBlu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), M/M, Multi, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: Sollux reappears in Karkat and Dave's garden, sending Karkat into a pining tizzy. It all works out in the end.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepingDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [SleepingDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hey remember those "game revives dead players for the earth c reward" fics we wrote before the epilogues? i want one of those. 
> 
> A few years post game. (just totally ignore the epilogues) Dave and Karkat are finally together, everything is happy and good. and then the game spits out Sollux. and karkat has a crisis. cause he's totally in beautiful quadrant smearing love with Dave, but he's also been in love with Sollux since they were kids. and Sollux is back. and that crush hasn't gone away AT ALL. 
> 
> Cue some pining before everyone gets together in an excellent triad. I'd love a spicy ending, but it can be totally sfw if you want. either way i'm happy.

  * Firstly - Karkat didn’t spend years breaking down the walls of his miserable fears of his own wants and desires and achieving a happy peaceful life with a snot nosed cheeky bastard of a human just for his own feelings to once again boil into raging turmoil when Sollux gets shot out of the void face first into the garden in the home Karkat shared with Dave. 
    * He and Dave took Sollux in immediately of course – they aren’t raging savages.
    * Anyway, Sollux ruined Karkat’s little garden, so fuck if he was going to let Sollux get away with such a literal home wrecking appearance
  * For now, Sollux was sitting on the living room couch 
    * while David Elizabeth fucking Strider tended to whatever injury was obtained on impact
    * Karkat himself fussed about in the kitchen preparing a meal for their surprise guest 
      * Or so he tells himself
      * Really, he mostly paced about the kitchen muttering, grabbing food out of the refrigerator and throwing everything haphazardly into a bowl.
  * Karkat had a happy life. A comfortable life 
    * He had Dave to torment him daily and kiss him every minute of the rest of his life
    * He had a home they built together after the game, and a life they built together from the remaining smouldering pieces of their personhood
    * Most of all, he had an existence that allowed for his horrid mutant red blood to exist. He had to remind himself of this everyday, and sometimes Dave had to remind him of it as well. That he was safe.
    * And now he had Sollux.




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their house is a home for three

  * Days, weeks, months pass with Sollux establishing himself in Karkat and Dave’s home. 
    * It’s temporary, Karkat says to himself, setting a table for three.
    * Sollux will want to get up and leave someday, establish his own life, mutters Karkat as he watches Dave launch fruit into the air and Sollux exploding them with his psionics.
    * Karkat can’t let his own little crush get in the way of Sollux’s new found happiness, he whines to himself in the back of his mind as Sollux looks up from his comfortable spot on the couch and gives Karkat a snagged smile that grips at Karkat’s bloodpusher so tight.
  * I’m doomed, thinks Karkat. 
    * Time has gotten to them all, but to his intense surprise, Sollux still fits easy into the messy puzzle of their life. 
      * Karkat cooks and grows a strange mix of earth and troll plants in their yard for all their experimental eating needs.
      * Dave keeps the home as clean as he can, finding inventive ways to hide away wires and stack their junk in tetris-like configurations.
      * Sollux does a lot of home rewiring and heavy duty lifting, and clears out the space around their home that Karkat and Dave never really got to.
    * It makes Karkat feel all the more weak for continuing to love him.
  * It all culminates and explodes, and Karkat breaks down during a particularly beautiful night, while the three of them had been grilling earth burgers and meat steak.




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat, you have two hands!

  * Karkat had thought he had done his fair share of crying in the years he has been on Earth C, but apparently his body had an unlimited supply of water, because it all just streamed disgustingly out of him. He couldn't stop weeping even if he wanted to, and he so desperately did. 
    * He loved Dave in ways he did not know a troll could love, and this was the truth. 
      * Dave was loud, and terrible, and oh so talented, and Karkat loved to discuss plots and lyrics and language with him. Loved to push Dave and watch him grow.
      * Dave was also careful, honest, funny, and quite pitiful, that it tugged at Karkat, and made him want to take care of this squishy vulnerable fool of a human forever.
    * Yet, he also so deeply loved Sollux, in all the same strange ways, and he did not know what to do with himself. 
      * Sollux is brilliant, and dry, and one of the most irritating creatures to ever be friend's with Karkat, and yet
      * Sollux knows Karkat through and through, all those childhood bickering and fighting aside - Sollux stuck by Karkat despite it all
      * And Karkat loves all that about Sollux
      * But also, Sollux was a troll, and Karkat did not know how it would work between them given his own strange untroll way of loving.
    * It was altogether overwhelming, and Karkat did not know how to make it right.
  * Hours into the night, having heard all of Karkat’s sobbing rambling, Sollux and Dave looked up at each other, and after a beat, started laughing so hard it broke Karkat out of his lamentation 
    * What is it, snaps Karkat, wiping away his snot and tears. What’s so funny haha, you two fucking braindead idiots.
    * And Sollux and Dave, still laughing, pull Karkat into a tight, gross, loving hug
  * It turns out, all one needed to do to sort out relationship pains was to talk about it. Annoying, but effective.



And they lived happily ever after


End file.
